New Adventure of Spiderman and Spiderwoman
by Soundwave-82
Summary: AU Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are dating and both have a passion for science and decided to visit the Science Expo during the expo they are bitten by a radioactive spider and two new heros are born.
1. Chapter 1

The New Adventures of Spiderman and Spiderwoman

Birth of Spiderman and Spiderwoman

Thursday 24th January 2008

Parker Resident

Queens, New York City

Two Seventeen years old Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are in Peter bedroom and they have science book all over the place the bed room writing stuff in notebooks

"hey MJ are you doing anything tomorrow?" said Peter Parker

"nothing that's important that I can't blow off sure what is it Pete" said Mary Jane Watson looking dreamily into his eyes

"there that science expo on Campus I wouldn't mind checking it out would you like to come with me?" said Peter Parker

"you bet Tiger I was going to ask you if wanted to see that " said Mary Jane Watson

"so what are you blowing off tomorrow?" said Peter Parker

"my father want to meet me this weekend so he can get to know me better so screw him I don't want anything to do with him he and abuse man that beat my mum to make him feel good so I'm going out with you tomorrow to that Science Expo" said Mary Jane Watson and she kissed him and then started collecting her books and placed them in her school bag and goes to leave

"you know we can stay here for the night while you mum away" said Peter Parker

"it's ok Peter I don't mind be home alone" said Mary Jane Watson and whispers something and Peter and Mary Jane passionately kissed each other and she forces Peter Parker on to his bed and they make out and then she get of Peter and then Mary Jane Watson and then leaves.

21:00

Watson Resident

Queens, New York City

Mary Jane Watson walks around her empty home and finds a note from her mother which read "MJ working late you can order a take away and the money in the desk draw"

"thanks mom" said Mary Jane Watson to herself and she sits down on the sofa and switch the TV on and started watch an Episode of FBI files and then picks up the phone near the sofa and dials a phone number and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and standing there is a delivery man and Mary Jane pays for the take away

Mary Jane Watson sit back on the sofa and starts eating the Chinese food she ordered and went back to watch the TV programme an hours later her mother returned home she was wearing waitress uniform

"hey mom how was work?" said Mary Jane Watson "it was ok I got a $25 dollar tip on the top of my normal wages I'm sorry I can't afford to get you that laptop computer you want this month" said Anna Watson

"It's ok Peter letting me use his laptop computer to work write my term paper and I have a zip disk to save my work so I continue my work at school the following day" said Mary Jane Watson

"money just hard this month I would love to buy you your own computer" said Anna Watson

"It's ok mum I know your working later to support us both I just wish I could help you make some money" said Mary Jane Watson

"you should have to worry about our money problems they are for me to worry about" said Anna Watson

"how are you and Peter doing you both make an excellent couple your already going steady when are you going ask him to marry" said Anna Watson

"Mum where just friends who like each other a lot" said Mary Jane Watson and she blushes

"I'm not going to stop you from your true love if you think it's Peter" said Anna Watson

"well he ask me to go to a Science Expo tomorrow on ESU campus on a date" said Mary Jane Watson

"but you father expecting to see you tomorrow as well and you know what he get like when you don't show up" said Anna Watson

"I don't I'm tried of jumping ever time that man barks orders I want to see that Science Expo I'll go after the expo" said Mary Jane Watson

"it's up to you Mary Jane I tried to stop him from getting access to you but he hired best lawyers but Mat Murdock sure he can stop him" said Anna Watson

"I'm one year before I can do what I want with my live and I don't want him in it" said Mary Jane Watson and she storms off

"I'm really sorry this is happening" said Anna Watson.

Next day

ESU University Science demonstration

New York City, USA

Peter Parker and who has his hand on Mary Jane Watson shoulder with Mary Jane other hand on top of Peter hand and she has her other arm around Peter waist they are also a group of other students watching the demonstration

"what do you think to this?" said Peter Parker

"not bad I would love to work with something like that" said Mary Jane Watson as they watch the demonstration unfold they don't see a Small Spider climb down into the path of the generator and is zapped by the power of the generator and then the climbs back up his webbing and then climbs down to where Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker are watching the demonstration

The Spider climbs down onto Mary Jane Watson hand and bites her before moving onto Peter hand and bites his hand both of them screamed in pain at the spider bite before the Spider disappeared

"ouch my hand" said Mary Jane Watson and scratch her hand where the Spider had bitten her

"are you ok MJ" said Peter Parker looking at his hand he had been bitten on

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson then leave the demonstration while they where walking across the road they don't see car heading towards them when a new Sense warns them of the car and both them jumped out of the way of the car and they find they where sticking to the wall

"that new" said Peter Parker

"yeah are your right" said Mary Jane Watson and they climbed onto the roof of the building and then they headed home

Parker Residence

Queens New York City

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson have snuck into Peter bedroom they both soon discovers that they have other abilities and they went downstairs and Peter discovered his aunt and uncle had gone out for the night and he discovered the bill next to the telephone

"oh man I need to make some money to help them out" he said to himself and Mary Jane Watson joins him downstairs

"what the matter Peter" she said and Peter Parker gives the phone bill to Mary Jane Watson and she looks at the bill which was two months over due

"oh they are in as much trouble as my mother is what do you think we should do Peter" said Mary Jane Watson

Peter Parker finds a newspaper on the table and opened it to a Wrestling match for armature Wrestlers and saw the prize money $3,000 dollars for a 3 minute match against Scorpion and his female Partner Scorpia and turns it to Mary Jane Watson

"how about this?" said Peter Parker

"$3,000 dollars for a three minute match with the Scorpion Siblings yeah sure lets do it we can share the prices money" said Mary Jane Watson

"Well how about we share it right down the middle $1,500 each then you can get that computer you want" said Peter Parker

"Yeah I guess so I'll meet you at the event I just need to get something" said Mary Jane Watson

"we need to be there by seven a clock tonight" said Peter Parker "don't worry I'll be there Tiger" said Mary Jane Watson and she leaves the house

Watson Residence

Queens, New York City

Mary Jane Watson enters her home to finds bills on the table near the telephone and saw most of them where very overdue and she saw her mom bank account

"oh mom you could of told me about this?" said Mary Jane Watson to herself

"forget that computer money me and Peter can win will coming in handy to help my mom pay the bills instead" she said to herself and went upstairs and she returned wearing a swim suit top and pair of baggie jeans make shift mask

"yeah this should do for a custom we could always make a better custom for our next match " said Mary Jane Watson and she puts her jacket on and closed it on and takes the mask off and puts into her pocket and she leaves her home

A.W.E Wrestling match

New York City

Peter Parker is who wearing a pair of black track suit trousers and a red jumper with a hood and a make shift waiting outside the event waiting for Mary Jane Watson and she sees her arrives she is carrying a purple handbag

"are you sure you want to do this MJ?" said Peter Parker

"yeah I know what I want do with the money if we win is help my mom pay the bills she has gone overdrawn in her bank accounts and the Electric bill needs paying and water bill she working two jobs to make ends meat " said Mary Jane Watson

"you know my aunt and Uncle wouldn't mind if you stayed with us for couple of nights" said Peter Parker

"it's ok Tiger thanks for the offer but I don't think my or Aunts would like that idea" said Mary Jane Watson

Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker put there mask on and Mary took her jacket off

"I remember you where wearing that last summer when we went swim last summer" said Peter Parker

"It's all I could find on short notices we could always make better custom for the next matches if you want to" said Mary Jane Watson

"yeah lets just see how we do tonight first shall we MJ this is going to be the test of our new ability" said Peter Parker

"well don't we need ring names for the match what have you Tiger" said Mary Jane Watson

"hum how about the Human Spider and Lady Spider" said Peter Parker

"that the best you can come up with god how about Amazing Spiderman and Spiderwoman" said Mary Jane Watson

"I guess they sound better than what I came up with" said Peter Parker then two of them entered the area

They saw a number of other Amateur Wrestlers laying in pain on medical stretchers

"maybe this wasn't such a good idea" said Peter Parker

"We have to do this we need the money?" said Mary Jane Watson they two of them arrived at a table with a woman writing names down on the paper "names please" said the woman

"Spiderman" said Peter Parker looking back at the injured Wrestlers

"Spiderwoman" said Mary Jane Watson

"yeah what ever we don't have featherweight division kids are you sure you want to do this" said the woman

"yeah" said Spiderman and Spiderwoman together

"well good luck kids your going need it" said the woman then they headed for the ring.

Ring entrance

A.W.E Event

Spiderman and Spiderwoman are at the entrance ramp standing there and a ring announcer

"Ladies and Gentleman competing for $3,000 dollars in the cage match against Scorpion Siblings are the Amazing Spiderman and Spiderwoman this is our main event for the Tag Team championships" said Jimmy 'the mouth of the South' Heart

"cage match I fought it was a normal match" said Spiderman

"should of read the fine print of the contract kids" said Jimmy Heart

"lets do this shall we" said Spiderwoman and the two of them headed towards the ring to the crowd booing them

"I see you earn respect in this business" said Spiderman and they entered the ring

"ok ladies and Gentleman making there way to the ring at combined weight of 410 lbs and hailing from New Jersey the world tag team champions and currently have the longest Undefeated streak to rival WWE Legend The Undertaker™ at 13-0 they are Mac 'the Scorpion' Gargan and Elaine 'the Scorpia' Call Gargan the Scorpion Siblings and they are accompanied by their mangers" said Jimmy Heart

Just then two people headed towards the ring one was wearing a Green make shift Scorpion costume and he had a mechanical tail and the other was a female was wearing purple make shift costume and a mechanical tails she had purple hair

"so these are going be easy as the last two losers who ever they are" said Mac 'the Scorpion' Gargan the man in the green suit

"yeah want me to start I want to rip that red hair girls hair out" said Elaine 'the Scorpia' Gargan and the two of them entered the ring and then the cage came down over the ring and the bell rang to started the match

Mac 'the Scorpion' Gargan launched his mechanical tail but Spiderman dodges it

"hey I fought weapons we outlawed in this match" said Spiderman

"like I said you should of read the rules this is a Metahuman match and a NO DQ match as well" said Mac 'the Scorpion' Gargan he turns to look as Elaine 'the Scorpia' Gargan was battling Spiderwoman dodging the attacks

Spiderman and Spiderwoman both delivered a knock out blow at the same time which knocked out Mac 'the Scorpion' Gargan and Elaine 'the Scorpia' Calls

"we have a winner and new tag team champions Spiderman and Spiderwoman and they are the winners of the $3,000 prices money" said Jimmy Heart

Later

A.W.E Back offices

The Promoter is in the back offices with Spiderman and Spiderwoman with the tag team titles around the waist and they now without there mask and throws them there money they counted it

"hey there only $1,000 dollars I fought that it was $3,000 for us" said Peter Parker

"no it's $3,000 for a three minutes and you beat them both in one minutes so you get a hundred that's five hundred each and I'm going to need you to come back next week and defend those titles next week you got a rematch against the Scorpion Siblings" said the promoter

"how much are you going to pay us for that opportunity?" said Mary Jane Watson

"Hum tell you what I like you two ok tell you what how about I pay you $ 1,500 dollars pair tag team match and I'll proved you with a new custom that will be $250 you can collect the custom next week I need you here two hours before the start of the match" said the Promoter

"we have a deal" said Peter Parker and shuck his hand

"ok see you next week" said the Promoter and Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson leave the back offices and head for the exit and then they left the building and head home.

Later that night

Outside the Parker Residence

New York

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are on the Peter Parker doorstep and they kissed each other

"I had a great night last night Tiger" said Mary Jane Watson

"you where great tonight MJ" said Peter Parker and then she headed home and climbs into her bedroom and Peter Parker does the same.

Peter Parker takes an envelope and writes a letter and placed the $500 hundred dollars he made at the wrestling match with Mary Jane Watson "I hope this will help Aunt May and Uncle Ben" said Peter Parker to himself and the lays climbs out of the window and returns a few minutes later and then Peter Parker then goes to sleep

Early next morning

Peter Parker gets dressed and hides his Tag team title belt and the custom he wore for the title match and hides them is a silver box and then goes downstairs and meets his Uncle Ben who was reading a newspaper which has headline reading Mysterious Daredevil apprehends Crime boss Valentine and Aunt May Parker making breakfast

"morning Peter" said Aunt May and sits down with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben and they eat the breakfast

"have you seen the news Peter" said Uncle Ben Parker as he places the paper down on the table

"what are you reading uncle" said Peter Parker

"It was about that Daredevil character that cleaning up Hells kitchen now that a man that knows with great power comes great responsibility" said Uncle Ben Parker

"another mask vigilante running the street it can't be helping the polices he just a menace" said Aunt May Parker

"so Pete have you got anything planed for today" said Uncle Ben Parker

"me and MJ are planning on going to the mall today" said Peter Parker

"I can always spend the day with you" said Peter Parker

"no you and MJ have a nice time at the mall me and May will go shopping" said Uncle Ben

Peter Parker kiss Aunt May on the Cheek and then heads for the door

"I'll see you later Aunt May" said Peter Parker and then heads for school and Mary Jane Watson catch up to him and placed her arms around him

"morning tiger how did you sleep last night" said Mary Jane Watson

"excellent MJ how about you?" said Peter Parker

"perfectly my mom was happy when she found the money I left for her but she sill upset she talking about having a garage sale at the weekend to sell some of her furniture I don't want to move away" said Mary Jane Watson and she placed her head on Peter shoulder

"don't worry we can look forward to next week match once we make enough money we can solve our parents money problems" said Peter Parker

"I hope so but what do you plan on doing after college Peter" said Mary Jane Watson

"well I'm planning on joining Dr Curt Connor research team I hear he all ready got a few students to join his team there Liz Allan and a few others I think I'll might join as well what about you MJ" said Peter Parker

"I think I my training to become a doctor" said Mary Jane Watson

"you make an excellent doctor MJ" said Peter Parker

"yeah but I don't have the money to train to be a doctor and I don't want my mom to go into more debit to do it and I don't want anything to do with my father or his money" said Mary Jane Watson

New York Mall

Manhattan, New York

Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker are sat at the food court of the mall

"you know we could do this wrestling stuff we have enough money to go to college" said Mary Jane Watson

"I agree with you MJ but it doesn't pay much" said Peter Parker

Just then Gwen Stacey, Flash Thompson, Liz Allan and Harry Osborn came over to them

"hey Parker did you catch that Wrestling match or where you and Watson busy together studying" said Flash Thompson

"what wrestling match is that?" said Peter Parker

"match oh your such a loser Parker you mean you did see It what about you Brainy Jane" said Flash Thompson

"no I was applying to medical school" said Mary Jane Watson

"you two are such complete losers it was a match between the those Scorpions Siblings they were tag team champion until they defending the belts against these two new wrestlers Spiderman and his total hot wrestling Partner Arachine " said Flash Thompson

"Flash" said Gwen Stacey she had a furious look on her face and look at him

"He has a point Gwen" said Harry Osborn

"I like Spiderman he was cool they beat the Scorpion Siblings in two minutes and won the prices money into two minutes of the opening match and they beat them via a knock-out and it was both they knocked out" Liz Allan

"They are hot news reports that there is going to be a rematch between the Scorpion Siblings and Spiderman duo during next week main event I can't wait to see it I hope they have better custom in that match then they did last nights match you want to Gwen with me " said Flash Thompson and then he and his group of friends left.

"No thanks I have better thing to do with my time" said Gwen Stacey "hey I'll going buddy if you want

A Week Later

Rematch: Scorpion Siblings Vs. Spiderman and Spiderwoman

M.W.E Event (Metahuman Wrestling Enterprise)

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson they had there Tag team belts in there hands and are in the promoter offices

"you came right on time" said the Promoter and slides two boxes to them

"what are these?" said Peter Parker

"you new custom for the match" said the Promoter and showed them to there lockers room

"your match is the last one of the evening your up against the Scorpion and Scorpia again they want a rematch for there titles if you win this you get double what you got last week" said the promoter

Locker room

M.W.E Event

Peter Parker put on his new custom which was a red and blue and had a black spider on his chest and he watched as Mary Jane Watson puts her custom on her custom was a pair of white gloves a black top and leggings and a black mask

"you look hot in that custom MJ" said Peter Parker and puts his new mask on

"thank tiger you look handsome" said Mary Jane Watson and she puts her mask on

"Are you ready for this MJ" said Spiderman

"yeah lets do shall we Tiger" said Spiderwoman and the two of them kissed and then they left the locker room

Ring

Mac 'the Scorpion' Gargan and Elaine 'the Scorpia' Calls are in the ring and they are standing with Jimmy Heart

"Ladies and Gentlemen you have been waiting for this for a week so here it is the rematch of the century it's the tag team champions the Spider Duo" he said to crowds of cheer fans

Spiderman and Spiderwoman headed to the ring waving to the crowd as they reach the ring and get into the ring "ladies and Gentlemen this match is for the tag team championship the winner will go to our Pay Paper View (P.P.V) Slamdown in the Bronx next weekend this match is a no DQ match tornado tag match" said the Ring Announcer

"your going lose bugs" said Mac 'the Scorpion' Gargan

"yeah you got luck last week but you get as lucky this time girly" said Elaine 'the Scorpia' Calls

"yeah your all talk in my books" said Spiderman

"ok start the match" said the Ring Announcer and the bells sounds to start the match

Mac 'the Scorpion' Gargan went on the offence against Spiderman and his partner went on the offence against Spiderwoman they dodge all the attacks and then Spiderman and Spiderwoman delivered another knock out blow and both are left lying in the middle of the ring and bell rings to end the match

"the winner of match and still tag team champion the Amazing Spiderman and Spiderwoman" said the Ring Announcer watch the match from the crowd is Nick Fury and Steve Rogers

"What do you think Rogers they will make excellent recruits for The Avengers programme" said Nick Fury and looks at Steve Roger

Ten minutes later

Back-offices

"I don't know how you do it but you won again" said The promoter and throws them there money and Spiderman checked

"hey you do it again there's only $ 500 dollars you said last week it would be $ 3,000" said Spiderman looking at his money with out his mask

"Oh yeah well the custom we made you cost us $ 1, 500 hundred to make and then we had to advertisements for your title main event match that cost another $ 1, 000 that a $ 2,000 and that leaves the rest for you" said the promoter

"oh forget this you stiffed us twice in fortnight" said Spiderwoman and places her belt down on his table and is followed by Spiderman

"come on your killing me here I need you you're the main reason people comes to see you two compete in the matches against the Scorpion Siblings we where going put you in a main event match at our P.P.V we would have paid you $5,000 for your match at main event" said the promoter

"tough luck get someone else because you can have you belts back we quit but we'll keep the custom" said Spiderman and then he leaves the room and she is followed by Spiderwoman

"tell you what tell you want you can keep the custom if you decide to come back" said the promoter

"yeah what ever" said Spiderwoman and they pass a white male in his late twenties and was wearing black trousers, a pair of black shoes and a black coat and brown cap who came out of the locker room and they entered the locker room

M.W.E locker room

Inside the locker room are putting the custom into their school bags and then places their normal clothes on that's when Jimmy Heart comes in

"what do you want tell the Promoter we are not interested" said Peter Parker

"I'm here on the grounds that If you kids want make some real money in professional wrestling than this Metahuman crap I can get you the opportunity to wrestle in the big league either the World Wrestling Entertainment ™ (WWE) or Total Non-Stop Action ™ (TNA) it your chose they could pay a lot better because I know the owners of both companies as a recruiter" he said

"looks like we have to find something else to help us make some money to help our families" said Spiderman

"no thanks we had it with wrestling we'll try something else" said Peter Parker

"Tell you want kids if you change your mind I can give you a number to contact the TNA Owner or the WWE owner it will be up to you" said Jimmy Heart and then he leaves the room

"looks like we are going to have to find something else to help out our family with our money problems Tiger" said Mary Jane Watson

"yeah any idea what we can do to make some money" said Spiderwoman and picks up bag

"that guys short change us twice oh well we could always turn to a live of crime" said Spiderman and he removed his mask

"don't say something like that Tiger" said Mary Jane Watson and she pick up her handbag Peter Parker puts his civilian clothes over his Spiderman custom puts his Spiderman mask into his jacket pocket

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson leave the locker to see man run from them from the promoters office with a silver case

"hey stop him he stole the money from the box offices" said the promoter but as he running past he knocks them to the ground and grabs Mary Jane Watson handbag and then escapes

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson "yeah since when is it our jobs to do that" said Peter Parker and then they left the AWE event "rude kids" said the promoter.

Two hours later

Outside

Parker and Watson Residence

Mary Jane and Peter Parker arrived home to find polices and forensic team process the path outside Mary Jane and they where crime tape cover her house door

"mum" Mary Jane she scream and drops to her knees Peter Parker look around at his house

"Uncle Ben and Aunt May" he screamed he saw his Aunt May sitting on the door step surrendered by polices officers

Peter Parker runs over to his Aunt and she is seen to by EMTs and was being talked to by Captain George Stacey

"are you ok where Uncle Ben" said Peter Parker all he got from Aunt May was tears

"I'm sorry to tell you this kid but your uncle was shot and killed by robber making his escape from the Watson place where Anna Watson was shot and killed first and then your uncle was killed when he went and checked on the shots he heard from next door" said Captain George Stacey

Just then a call came over the radio "All unit's the suspects in the Parker and Watson double murder has been traced to a warehouse on the Pier 45 he is to be considered armed and dangerous" said A Police dispatcher over the radio

"don't worry we are going to get him he'll spend the rest of his days in a prison cell" said one of the polices officers and then the polices officers leave the scene

"and I'll make sure they get there" said Peter Parker and runs down the side off his house and changes out of Civilian clothes and is about to put his Spiderman mask on when he fells a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Mary Jane Watson wearing her Spiderwoman custom

"you not going after the bastard that killed my mom I'm going with you" said Mary Jane Watson and she puts her mask on and Peter Parker puts his mask on and then the Spiderman and Spiderwoman web swing off

Inside the Warehouse

Pier 45

They two men one of the robbers from the AWE event and Philip Watson who is wearing a black suit none of the two men see Daredevil watching from the roof of the warehouse

"I've done what you ask Mr Watson now where our money" said one of the robbers

"yeah here your money now I get full custody of my daughter Mary Jane" said Philip Watson and hand envelopes to the man and he start counting the money in the envelopes

"don't worry it's all there" said Philip Watson

"I just checking I don't trust you" said the man

"you know who my boss is I don't dare betray him remember what happened to the last person that stole from him ended up in that land fill with his hole family" said Philip Watson

"yeah I know" said the man and he puts the envelope into his inside pocket

They look outside to see polices have surrounded the building and SWAT team soldiers are preparing to move in being leaded by Sgt George Stacey

"Crap the polices which of you idiots lead them here" said Philip Watson

"not me" said one of the robbers as he loads his weapon

"nor me" said other robber

"fine idiots keep them at by while I'll get out of here" said Philip Watson and runs for the exit when he meet by a pair of red boots which knock him to the ground

The man aim his weapons at Daredevil head

"can you dodge a bullet" said the man that when Spiderwoman swing and kicks the robber in the face pins him to the wall

"tell me why you murdered my mother" said Spiderwoman

"or my uncle what did they ever do to you" said Spiderman who was stand behind Spiderwoman

"what are you on about man?" said the robber

"oh right man I did mean to kill them it was accident" said the robber and then Spiderwoman removes his cap and they are shock by the face looking it's that of man they didn't stop when early that day.

Spiderwoman then webs up the robber in webbing cocoon

"hey let me go or I tell you everything if you let me go" said the robber

"save it for the polices" said Spiderwoman

"not interested" said Spiderman

"oh right Philip Watson ordered me to eliminate his ex-wife Anna so he could get full custody of his daughter" said the robber

"your laying" said Spiderman as he looked at shock look on Spiderwoman face

"he telling the truth kid" said Daredevil as he drags Philip Watson over to Spiderman and Spiderwoman

"your Daredevil" said Spiderman

"you better get out of here before polices get here" said Daredevil and just then Philip Watson breaks free of Daredevil grip and charges at Spiderwoman and grabs her before she could react and puts he use her as a human shield and pointed a gun at her head

"let her go" said Spiderman

"It's time you kept out of my bosses business or you end up like so many people that crossed the Kingpin dead along with there families" said Philip Watson

"don't he won't harm her not his daughter" said Daredevil

"your lying" said Philip Watson and removes Spiderwoman mask to reveal Mary Jane Watson and lets her go and turns to face her

"tell me father why did mum have die tell me why a big like you had to have her killed" said Mary Jane Watson with tears in her eyes

"she wouldn't let me see you after the court case and she got full custody of you I joined with my bosses lawyers to try and get me custody she always got Mat Murdock to prevent me from visiting you" said Philip Watson

"you beat my mum every chance you got and you attack me on time my mum was out working why do you think you lost all time you are violent and abuse man" said Mary Jane Watson

"why don't you come work with me and my boss your talents will coming in handy what do you say to it my darling daughter you and me can make a real name for ourselves" said Philip Watson

"one thing you must know dear old dad" said Mary Jane Watson

"what that Mary Jane?" said Philip Watson

"I have no father any more" said Mary Jane Watson and punches him in the face and knocks him out cold and she webs him to the ground

Mary Jane Watson picks up her Spiderwoman mask and puts it on

"lets go" said Spiderwoman and then she, Spiderman and Daredevil left the scene as SWAT team reached the room with Philip Watson and the robber

"looks like the end of the line for you Watson" said Sgt George Stacey

"just get me my lawyer officer Stacey" said Philip Watson then the SWAT team leader cut free the robber and Philip Watson

Meanwhile Peter Parker is cuddling Mary Jane Watson away from Daredevil as he watches the polices take the robber and Philip Watson and then Daredevil leaves them alone on the roof

"I can't believe my father hired someone to murdered my mom to get custody of me how sick is that" said Mary Jane Watson

"are you ok MJ I'm sure Aunt May would take you in for sure" said Peter Parker

"I would like that every so much tiger and I decided what I'm going to do with the rest of my life" said Mary Jane Watson

"you know that robber was from the A.W.E event which we failed to stop and it we got you mum killed and my uncle" said Peter Parker

"I feel bad about it that if we had stopped maybe my mum and your uncle would still so I'm going to uses these powers to capture criminals and those prey on the weak" said Mary Jane Watson

"Uncle Ben was right with Great Power must come great responsibility" said Peter Parker

"yeah your uncle was right" said Mary Jane Watson and the two young heroes put there mask on and the web swings off from the warehouse.

A week later

Mary Jane Watson is standing over her mothers grave and placed a bunch of flowers on her grave

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save you but I now what I'm going do with my life mum I'm going to be a hero and saved the city I guess me and Peter have been these powers for a reason and we have learned that with Great Power must come great responsibility" said Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker placed his hand on her shoulder

"are you ok MJ" said Peter Parker and then Mary Jane Watson lays her head on Peter shoulder

"yeah I'm fine Peter I just miss her so much Peter" said Mary Jane Watson

"I should of done something to catch that man when I had my chance" said Peter Parker

"I don't blame you Peter I'm as much responsible for this as you are but doesn't mean if we did capture thief that went onto kill my mum would still be alive" said Mary Jane Watson and hugs Peter Parker and she kissed him

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Becky McNamara looks like the Electro from Spiderman Animated Series from MTV series her name is Pulse and Maxwell Dillon looks

Part 2: The Story Continues

Night time

Parker Resident

Queens, New York City

Peter is fast asleep in his bedroom until he is woken up by someone crying in the room next door he goes and checks it out to find Mary Jane sat up on the bed and is crying he goes over to her and sits next to her and hugs her

"I miss her so much Tiger it my fault that I took my address book with me to the wrestling match" said Mary Jane

"No It's my fault I had the same chance as you to stop the robber if we had stop that man then my uncle and your mum would be alive" said Peter Parker

"It hurts so much I can't believe she gone" said Mary Jane

"I know MJ you're lucky at least you knew your parents I never got the chance died when I was four years old" said Peter Parker Mary Jane Watson falls asleep in Peter arms he then placed her down on the bed and then leave her room and returns to his room

Next Day

Aunt May Parker is cooking breakfast when Mary Jane enters the kitchen she is wearing a nightgown she wipes the sleep from her eyes and then sits down at the breakfast table

"Morning Miss Parker" she said

"MJ you can call me May" said Aunt May Parker

"Ok May thanks for taking me in" said Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker enters the kitchen and sits opposite Mary Jane Watson

"It was nothing dear you friend of the family your always welcome to stay" said Aunt May Parker

"Morning Aunt May" said Peter Parker

"Morning dear did you sleep well?" said Aunt May Parker

"Yes Aunt May" said Peter Parker

"Yes May" said Mary Jane Watson and Aunt May places a plate of pancakes in front of Mary Jane and Peter

"Does anyone want a drink of OJ before you go to school" said Aunt May Parker

"No thank Aunt May" said Peter Parker and finished eating his pancakes

"No thank you" said Mary Jane Watson and she finished her pancakes then Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker went back upstairs

Mary Jane Watson put her Spiderwoman custom on minus the mask and then puts her Civilian clothes and then puts her mask into her pocket and then leaves her room and meets Peter in the hallway

"Hey tiger are you ready for school" said Mary Jane Watson

"Yeah want to do some web swinging to go to school that way" said Peter Parker

"Let's call it a race shall we" said Mary Jane Watson

"You're on MJ" said Peter Parker and he and Mary Jane went downstairs

"See you later Aunt May" said Peter Parker

"take care May" said Mary Jane Watson and they leave and close the door and a few blocks away from the house the two of them change into their superhero custom and placed their clothes into their school bags and start web swing towards their school Spiderwoman was leading the way

"Come on Tiger you're not going to let me beat you are" said Spiderwoman

"not a chance" said Spiderman and catches up to Spiderwoman just then they here an explosion down below and they look down to see a man wearing orange and black patterned shirt and trousers, a Black Leather coat, A mask and two gauntlets can be seen on each of his hands he is attacking an Armoured car and has destroyed the back door of the armoured car

The armoured car guards are on their knees in pain

"I'll be taking those bags of money from so don't try anything" said the man fired a powerful sonic blast at a wall

"Please just take the money don't hurt us" said one of the armoured car guards and hands a bags of money to the man

"Thank you for that withdrawal" said the man and takes the money from the guard and then collects two more bags from the back of the armoured car

"Hey I hope you signed for that withdrawal" said Spiderwoman and she web swings in and kicks the man in the chest and knocks him to the ground and he gets up of his feet

"Damn it don't you dare touch me" said the man and throws the bags of the money to the ground and charges his gauntlets up and fire them at Spiderwoman but she dodges it and Spiderman swings in and kicks him in the back

"Need a hand" said Spiderman

"So who are you then soundman or?" said Spiderwoman

"The name Shocker who the hell are you then?" said the man

"We are your friend neighborhood Superheroes Spiderman and Spiderwoman" said Spiderwoman

"Hey that my line" said Spiderman Shocker charges his gauntlets again and fired them at Spiderman and Spiderwoman they dodge every attack Spiderwoman delivers and knock kick blow to Shocker and is sent flying into the Armoured car back and Spiderman and Spiderwoman fired their web shooters and covered the back of the armoured car and he trapped inside the armoured car

"Here take the money just don't harm us" said one of the armoured car guard and hands a bag of money to Spiderman and Spiderwoman

"No thanks they don't match our custom" said Spiderwoman and she web swings off and is then followed by Spiderman and polices show up on the scene

Spiderman and Spiderwoman continued their race to school and Spiderwoman beat Spiderman to the school first and they land on the roof of the school

"Better luck next time Tiger" said Spiderwoman and takes her mask off and as Spiderman followed suit and they both kiss passionately and they changed out of there custom and put there civilian clothes and they both made sure none was watching them when they climbed down of the school and then they entered the building.

Inside the School

Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are walking down the school hallway where they see an Asian female in her mid teens she was wearing Black demin jeans, a pair of black trainers, red T-shirt, a black leather jacket she shoulder length black hair and brown eyes she has a friend of humanity and her friends are bullying a young brown hair girl in her mid teens she was wearing a pair of glasses, a pair of black trousers, a pair heavily worn trainers, a pink top, a black jacket, a panda bag pack

"Well if it isn't Geeky Becky" said the girl and she shove Becky on the floor and she drops her books and then she has them kicked away from her

"Will you leave me alone Elaine" said Becky and she tries to pick her books up but Elaine kick them away from her every time she tried to pick them up

"Your father is a bum and a three strike loser like you Geeky Becky" said Elaine

"Leave my dad out of this" said Becky "no he a bum like you going to be when your older" said Elaine and she watches as Mary Jane Watson help Becky pick up her books

"Hey look it's the criminal daughter helping the bum" said Elaine

"Hey Elaine do me a favor and shut that trap of yours before it shut it for your trap" said Mary Jane Watson

"I better do as she says or she'll get her father to whack me like her mother was" said Elaine and she started laughing but none shared the humor

"I'm nothing like that piece of trash I call my father as far as I'm concerned my father is dead to me" said Mary Jane Watson as she stood right in front of Elaine and looked her straight in the eyes

"Mary Jane the criminal turn her criminal father in to save her own live" said Elaine

"Well if I recall it was Daredevil who caught my father with help from Spiderman and Spiderwoman" said Mary Jane Watson

"Yeah that just what we need two more freaks in costumes run around the city that goes double for the freaks of nature they call mutants" said Elaine

"You disgust me Elaine you just as bitter towards mutants as you loser father not many people want to be mutants and they don't need loser like you and your father making there lives a living hell" said Mary Jane Watson and then turns her back on Elaine

"Let me help you up" she said and helped Becky to her feet Just then Mary Jane Watson Spider-sense goes off and she turns to face Elaine who has a folding knife in her hand

"What are you doing Elaine?" said Mary Jane Watson backing away from Elaine

"You know MJ I never like you don't you ever talked about my father you criminal mutant are inhuman and should be hunted down and killed" said Elaine and she slash at Mary Jane arm and she cut her right arms and blood started coming from the wound and landed on the floor

"My arm why would you do something like that Elaine" said Mary Jane Watson as she places her left hand over the wound trying to stop the bleed and then Mary Jane Watson ran to the bathroom and entered the girls bathroom and she washes the blood away from the wound saw the wound was not that deep and it had stop bleeding

"Incredible" said Mary Jane Watson and cover up the wound with her hand and she leaves the bathroom to find that Elaine has been taken to the principle offices and the other students have gone to class leaving Peter Parker behind

"Are you ok MJ" said Peter Parker

"I'm fine tiger the wound healed I'll be fine is Becky alright" said Mary Jane Watson

"Yeah she fine she gone to class where we should go to" said Peter Parker and then he and Mary Jane Watson walks towards class holding each other hand and they arrive at their class and entered the class and take their seats Mary Jane Watson sits down behind next to Gwen Stacey and Peter Parker sits near her as well while Becky who is sat with Maxwell Dillon. The class's members are work on science projects

"Ok class we are team up for your science projects as always this counts towards half your grade as always you will work with your current partners as always and your projects are need by next week" said the teacher of the class and the class members leave the class room

Lunchroom

Peter Parker walks with Mary Jane Watson arm in arm and they sit down with their lunches and started eating the meal when Elaine entered the lunchroom and sits down with her friends, Mary Jane and Peter Parker over hear people talking

"I hear the principle a support of Friends of Humanity that why she allowed to stay in school" said one of the students

"Elaine has trouble she a nutcase you saw we all saw her attack that Watson girl and the principle allows her to stay one of these day that crazy bitch kills one of us one of these days" said a female student

"I not fair the way she treats Becky McNamara her father was a great boxer in his day till the Kingpin fixed his fight with a new fighter Alex 'The Rhino' O'Hare her father was left badly beaten and her mother abandon her when she was 5 years old and I hear that the Alex O'Hare is kingpin top enforcer that collect his money for protection money and goes by the name of The Rhino" said one of the male students

Elaine and her friends walked over to Becky McNamara who was getting her lunch and knocks the tray out of her hands which caused her drop her food on the floor

"Whoa look the loser drop her food again a born loser like her father and her mother even walked out on her when she was five and she will always be a loser" said Elaine

"Leave me alone would you go and bother someone else" said Becky McNamara while she was crying

"The baby is crying again" said Elaine and shoves her to the floor and she watches as Becky McNamara get up on her feet and she looks down to the floor Elaine punches Becky face and she is sent flying Elaine walks over to the downed Becky and kicks her in the stomach

"Leave me alone please" said Becky McNamara and she struggle to her feet and stands in a fight pose

"Oh look like she wants more" said Elaine and she cracked her knuckles and goes to punch Becky McNamara her fist is grabbed by Mary Jane Watson

"Stop this Elaine you done enough if you want someone to fight to make yourself feel better then take me on" said Mary Jane Watson

"No thanks brainy Jane your father will have me wacked" said Elaine and she walks off with her friends and leaves Becky McNamara behind Mary Jane Watson help Becky McNamara to a table and she her friend down while Peter Parker stands their

"Are you ok Becky" said Mary Jane

"It's not fair Elaine always picks on me all the time she beats me and the principle a member of the friends of Humanity and good friends with her father Dario Kane a leader of extremist group of Friends of Humanity member they are dangerous it's not fair she treats me like dirt I want her to pay" said Becky McNamara

"Don't do anything you'll regret Becky you'll be like her" said Mary Jane Watson

"I guess so" said Becky McNamara

Later that Night

It's is raining heavily and sounds of thunder can be heard as Becky McNamara stands on the edge of her building roof looking over the edge of the building she is crying at what she has been put through by Elaine Kane and her friends

"I can't do it anymore I can't Elaine bullying anymore" said Becky McNamara and wipes the tears from her eyes and she looks over the edge Just then Maxwell Dillon opened the door to the roof of the building he the same age of Becky McNamara he wearing a pair of demin jeans, a black T-shirt, a black jacket and a pair of glasses

"Becky what are you doing" said Maxwell Dillon as he moved towards her

"Stay back Max I don't want you to stop me I can't do it anymore all the bullying from Elaine and her friends every day all the name calling the beatings and is just too much for me stand anymore" said Becky McNamara as tear streamed down her face

"Rebecca don't I love you please I can help you I can protect you from those guys and the people that bully me as well together we can teach them a lesion" said Maxwell Dillon and hold his hand out to Becky McNamara

"Oh Max" said Becky McNamara and grabs Max hand and she comes off the edge of the building and she hugs Max and she places her head on his shoulders they then start making out under a billboard for Oscorp Pharmaceutical and Research company.

Just then a lightning bolt struck billboard and this caused the billboard to explode and both Maxwell Dillon and Becky McNamara are then electrocuted and sent flying and knocked out. Becky McNamara slowly gets to her feet in stance her eyes where white and skin was grey coloured and she was pulsing with electricity and started to float and sparks where coming from her hands she looks over to Maxwell Dillon as he gets to feet to see that Becky was floating in the air and his body was pulsing with electricity and they both looked at each other

"Whoa what happened to use and how did we survived that being electrocuted?" said Becky McNamara and she felt the power in her body

"I don't know but I like the felling I got in my whole body with it I can make Elaine pay for what she has done to me" said Elaine

"Yeah time to make those that torment us suffer" said Maxwell Dillon

End of Chapter 2:


	3. Status Quo

The New Adventures of Spiderman and Spiderwoman

Heroes:

**Peter Parker/ Spiderman**: Peter Parker is sixteen year old and also has a passion for science he lives with his aunt and uncle after his parents were killed in a plane crash. He and his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson who they have been dating for three years and they went to a science Expo on a date and to see the stuff at the science Expo

While they were at the Expo they were bitten by a radioactive spider following they discovered they had gained super power after seeing adv for a Mixed wrestling team match he and Mary Jane decided to compete for the chance to make some money for their families after the match the Wrestling promoter shifted them on the price money and when they where the Promoter was robbed and they did nothing to stop him.

After returning home on night they discovered that a robbery had broken into Mary Jane Watson home and her mother had been murdered also that Ben Parker had gone to check on her and he was shot and died in Aunt May arms

Peter Parker and Mary Jane discovered that the person that killed Anna Watson and Ben Parker was working for Philip Watson Mary Jane Watson father who was a Kingpin lieutenant and wanted his daughter to live with him.

**Spiderman Ability**

-Spider Sense

-Organic web shooters

-Wall Clawing ability

-Super strength

Custom: Same as normal one

**Mary Jane Watson/Spiderwoman: **Mary Jane Watson was the girl next door she had passion for science and she lived with her mother a recent divorced from her abusive and violent husband. Her mother has hired world famous lawyer Matthew Murdock aka Daredevil to work on her case and prevent her father from taking care of her.

On the night when Uncle Ben Parker died the Burglar broke into Mary Jane Watson home her mother was on her own and she was shot and killed after hearing the shot Ben Parker told may to call the polices She spent most of her free time hanging out with Peter Parker they went to the Science Expose and she and Peter Parker where bitten by a radioactive spider

**Spiderwoman Ability**

-Spider Sense

-Organic web shooters

-Wall clawing ability

-Super Strength

Custom: same colour as Spiderman but looks like Spiderwoman 2 custom

**Gwen Stacey:** Gwen is a skill inventor who dreams of getting a scholarship and become a world class inventor. Gwen is raised by her widow father George Stacey a New York Police detective after her mother died from cancer when she was six years old.

Gwen attends the same school as Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker she spends most of her lunch time hanging around with Mary Jane and Peter Parker most of her lunch time drawing blueprints of New Technology

She like Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson have a passion for science she works on her science projects with Blackie Drago and Elaine Tooames. When Blackie and Elaine stole the prototypes of her flight suit and the two of them turned to a life of crime they became the criminals Vulture and Condor

Gwen Stacey set about creating her own flight suit and to battle her former lab partners and recover what they stole from her and she became the hero Hornet.

Costume: Same as Hornet Costume

__________________________________________________________________________________

Supporting Characters:

**Liz Allan**:

young girl she is as smart as Peter Parker and dream of become a top class scientist and she has signed up to study under Dr Curt Connors she loves Harry Osborn and spent most of her free time hanging out with Harry Osborn and is dating Flash Thompson

**Detective George Stacey**: Is the father of Gwen Stacey and a single parents after his wife died from cancer when Gwen was six years old most of his free time is spent with his daughter and he is also a member of the New York Polices Department and the SWAT team he first met Spiderman and Spiderwoman when they captured the man responsible for murders of Ben Parker and Anna Watson

**Flash Thompson**:

**Harry Osborn**: Son of Norman Osborn the heir to the Oscorp fortune. He lives with his father in the Oscorp penthouse overlooking the finical district of New York. Harry doesn't know that his father is the criminal Green Goblin and leads the criminal underworld as Mr Big. Harry is Peter Parker best friend he is dating Liz Allan

**Aunt May Parker**: After her long time husband had gone to check on the gun she called the polices she heard a second gunshot and she went to check it out and that when she discovered that her husband had been fatally wounded he died in May arms before the Medics could arrive.

**Villain: **

**Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/Mr Big**: the Father of Harry Osborn and owner and CEO of Oscorp a leading medical production company and he also has a number of military contact which are kept secret from the public. Norman Osborn was creating a super-soldier formula but was exposed to it and it gave him enhanced strength and endurance he soon discovered he has an advance healing factor as well

**Mac Gargan/Scorpion**: an Ex M.W.E tag team champion with his female Scorpia they were the famous tag team in the league and were hot tipped to world famous tag teams until they where teamed up against people battling for 3,000 dollars prize money

Scorpion and his partner Scorpia beat every single opponent until they encountered Spiderman and Spiderwoman but they were both beaten in just two minutes of the opening bell of the match he and his partner turned to a life of crime

**Elaine Calls Gargan/Scorpia**: an A.W.E wrestler Tag team champion with her male partner Scorpion they were strong opponents for Spiderman and Spiderwoman but they were both beaten in just five minutes of the opening bell of the match

**Eddie Brock/Venom**: a fellow photographer for taking pictures of Spiderman beaten every time by Peter Parker and he share the same the agreement that J Jonah Jameson share about Spiderman that he is a menace and is determine to prove to the world that Spiderman and Spiderwoman are menaces

**Anne Weying/She Venom**: Eddie Brocks girlfriend and is a news reporter of the Daily Bugle and she is setting with her Boyfriend Eddie Brock to bring evidence that Spiderman and Spiderwoman are menaces and should be arrested.

**Dr Curt Connors/ Lizard**: A Gulf war veteran that lost one of his arm after motor attack on the best he was working at once back in the states he went to work on means to re grow his lost limbs so people who lost arms in wars or accidents could have their limbs while studying he discovered that reptiles can re-grow lost limbs so decide to create a formula that would allow him to regrow his lost but there was a terrible side effect that turned him oversized Lizard

**Chameleon: **a former actor now a career criminal and master of disguise after using his jobs as an actor he decide to turn to a more profit career so turned to a life a criminal and is currently an Assassin for the Kingpin of Crime

**Herman Schultz/ Shocker: **a former inventor the created the sonic gauntlets and he decide to test them out by robbing Armoured car to make some extra money and became the criminal known as Shocker and hire himself out to the highest bidder

**Black Drago/ Vulture: **

**Philip Watson/Ricochet**: Mary Jane father he was abuse and violent towards her mother and her . He wants to be apart of Mary Jane and he blamed his ex-wife Anna for turning her against him and was responsible for his wife death but no links where ever found against this. He works for the Wilson Fisk/the Kingpin of Crime.

**Dr Flint Marco/Sandman**: a research assistant for Dr Otto Octavius working to create Norman Osborn a new army of Super-soldiers. Octavius created a Particle Accelerator

Dr Otto Octavius/ Dr Octopus: the lead research of Oscorp

**Max Dillon/Electro: **

_**NEW VILLAINS **_

**Rebecca (Becky) McNamara/Pulse (OC): **She is a school friend of Mary Jane Watson her father is former price fighter who has now become a washed up bum. Her dream is to become a top class scientist but her life was made terrible by Elaine who pick on her ever chance she got

**Elaine Kane/Primal (OC): **The Daughter of a Friend of Humanity member Dario Kane who leads a violent group of Friends of Humanity member that uses violence to get there point across. She is school bully and she used to bully Becky McNamara who is friends with Mary Jane Watson.

**Emma Preston/Shockwave (OC): a prison guard at Riker Prison she develops a crush on Herman Shultz and during **

**Dr Michelle Master/Sand-Girl(OC): **

**Dr Alison Lexington/Hydro-Girl (OC): **

**Elaine Tooames/Condor: **


	4. New Friends Old friends lost

Chapter 3 New Enemies and the loss of an old friend

Later that Night

Becky McNamara and Max Dillon have left the roof of the apartment complex

"Let's have some fun with shall we with this power" said Becky McNamara as she felt the power building in her body and she see a general store that has a ATM machine

"You're right we are going to need a lot of money to start a new life" said Max Dillon as the power started to building in his body then the two of them floated across the city and headed to the general

"Allow me to handle this Max" said Becky McNamara and she raised her right hand and fired a bolt of electric at the ATM machine this caused a large amount of money to fly into the air Max Dillon started to pick up some of the money put it burns in his hands

Max and Becky picks up some more money but this time they focus their powers and are able to hold the money this time

"We'll still need more money to start our new life" said Max Dillon

"We'll have the power to take what we want and I want to make Elaine and her friends to suffer for what she put me through all these years" said Becky McNamara and she fired a bolt of electric and destroyed the General Store

Next Day

Midtown High School

9am

Elaine Kane is walking with two JoyceNewton and Alexia Newman they shove people out of the way as they head towards the gym for cheerleading practice they shoved past Gwen Stacey this caused her to drop a handful of drawing and notes and drawing off gadgets and stuff

Gwen starts pick them when Elaine stands over her laughing and stand over them and stamping all over them and then Elaine walks towards the gym with her friends. Gwen picks up all put she missed one which is being hidden by Cassandra Tooames foot they watch Gwen put the drawings in her locker and then she head to class.

Cassandra Tooames picks up the technical drawing that looked like a bird like in design and suit to go with it.

"Hey what you got their Elaine" said Black Drago

"It's one of Gwen technical drawing my dad will be able to make one of these with ease" said Elaine Tooames and puts the drawing into her jeans pocket

Gym

Midtown High

Most of the school are in the gym looking at Elaine Kane and her friends practicing cheerleading watching from the stands are Flash Thompson and other students

"Anyone seen that loser Becky" said Elaine

"None seen her since yesterday when she finished school" said Joyce Newton

"Where that Brainy Jane loser or her boyfriend dorky Parker" said Elaine

"She and the Parker loser have come to school this morning" said Alexia Newman

"Anybody seen that loser Becky" said Elaine

"I'm right here" said Becky McNamara as an explosion rips through the skylight of the Gym and Becky McNamara floated down from the roof of the Gym glowing with electric

"Now she a freak as well as a loser" said Elaine Kaine

"I'm not a freak" said Becky McNamara

Just then Spiderwoman and Spiderman arrived at the school to see smoke coming from the gym they headed towards the gym and she Becky McNamara firing electric at Elaine and her friends who are dodging the blast

"You always bullied me every single day of my life now it's time you paid for it" said Becky McNamara and cornered Elaine Kaine

"Get it over you freak just kill me" she said

"Gladly" said Becky McNamara and charged up her fists and fired bolts of electric at Elaine Kaine but she pulled out of the way by Spiderwoman

"Put me down freak" said Elaine

"Sure thing what every you say" said Spiderwoman and throws her into trolley of basketballs

"Why are you protecting a piece of garage like her" said Becky McNamara and fired bolts of electric at Spiderwoman but she dodges the bolts of electric

"I have to they would take away my super-hero licence for letting you fry her" said Spiderwoman

"She made my life miserable and she deserves to die now get out of my way" said Becky McNamara and threw six balls of electric at her and like before she dodges they destroyed the score board

"Tell you what Becky just calm down please we can talk about it there no need to do this" said Spiderwoman

"No don't treat as a friend and don't pretend that you know Becky McNamara was a weaklings bullied by everybody and none ever was my friends everybody treated me like dirt and my name is Pulse and I'll kill you if you try and stop me from killing Elaine and friends of Humanity scum bags" said Becky McNamara and continued firing at Spiderwoman who dodge them all

"What MJ she was a friends wasn't she" asked Spiderwoman

"Please she was worse than Elaine and her friends she never cared about all she cared about making out with Peter and being friends with Gwen and other and never had time for me" said Pulse

"You're not thinking straight" said Spiderwoman

"Oh I'm think straight for the first time in my times in a years and I will do what I want with this power I have gained I can do anything and I really want to kill Elaine and her friends so back off hero

"A little help Max" said Pulse

Just then Max Dillon floated down from the destroyed Skylight of the Gym and he fired bolts of electric at Spiderwoman she dodges out of the ways of the blast. Spiderman swings in and kicks Max Dillon but Spiderman is sent flying and knocked into the stand

"Ouch" said Spiderman as he gets to his feet he fires his web shooters but webbing catches fire

"Right I need a new plan"

"Please do you really think you can stop us from get our revenge on the bullies" said Max Dillon and throws bolts of lightning at Spiderman who dodges them he watched as Becky McNamara fires bolt of lightning at Spiderwoman as they dodges them as well

"Stand still web heads so we can blast you then we can get out revenge on the bullies" said Max Dillon

"Now why would we do it do you know how long it takes to repair this suits I tell you it takes a while I had to repair six bullet last and it took me seven hours you know what I could be doing instead" asked Spiderman as dodges more bolts of Lighting

"I told you to dodge them more hey I offered to repair your suit I only had two bullet holes to repair" said Spiderwoman

"Oh don't you ever shut up pair of you" said Max

"She only had two hole because people don't shoot female costume heroes they shoot the male heroes more" said Spiderman

"Just shut up will you" said Max Dillon and fired more and more bolt but Spiderman dodge them all as Spiderwoman dodged all Pulse bolt of lightning

"Come on Max stop this you'll hurt someone namely me" said Spiderman

"Oh come die already web-head and like Pulse my name is now Electro and soon you and web-babe will be dead following that the bullies will be turned into match sticks" said Max Dillon and fired more bolts electric and destroyed more of the school gym

"Any idea how we put these people down" said Spiderwoman landing at Spiderman side

"Urm not your a scientist under that mask can you come up with something" said Spiderman

"So are you why don't you come up with something you're a scientist as well" said Spiderwoman

"Ok I got nothing what about you" said Spiderman as Electro fired more shots and he dodges all the shots

"Ok bad news I don't have any idea either" said Spiderwoman dodges shots from Pulse

"Will you just stand still so I can blast you to hell and then I'll blast that blasted fry Elaine and her friends for everything she has done to me" said Pulse as she blast more bolt of Lightning at Spiderwoman she looks over to Electro who is still firing at Spiderman again who keeps still dodging the shots coming from him.

Electro and Pulse started to lose power as their battle continued

"Think we have found a way for us to beat them Spidey" said Spiderwoman

"So what that Honey?" asked Spiderman

"Cutie pie why don't we let them run out of power then when they out of power we can capture them" said Spiderwoman

"This is because I called Honey is isn't it" asked Spiderman

"Oh not I just think you look cute in that suit of yours" said Spiderwoman

"hey we wear nearly the same costume as each other so you look cute to" said Spiderman and Electro and Pulse started to throw more lightning bolts which the hero dodges the attacks just then Pulse drops to her knees as she start to change back to her normal self

"What's happening to me" said Pulse as she tried to fire a bolt of lightning but nothing happened she looked over at Electro who has turned back to normal as well.

"My powers are gone" said Electro and then Spiderman and Spiderwoman webs up Pulse and Electro in web cocoon just then a squad of officers arrived at the school Gym they are lead by Sgt Gregory Stacey

Spiderman and Spiderwoman escaped from the gym as the SWAT officers take Electro and Pulse into polices custody. Elaine Kaine is being treated by EMT's as well as other students hurt in the attack by Electro and Pulse the principle entered the school gym they are polices offices and detectives taking statements from the students about the attack

"I want answers who is responsible for this attack on my students" said the Principle

"It's was those Max Dillon and Becky McNamara they destroyed the gym they were after me" said Elaine

"Yeah max and Becky flip out and destroyed half the Gym trying to kill us as well Spiderman and Spiderwoman didn't do much damage the gym the most trying to stop those freaks" said Elaine

"Hey they tried to save Elaine at least you can thank them for saving you?" said Flash Thompson

"Hey did I ask them to save by those costume freaks they are bad as those mutant freaks they are abomination and should be wiped out in one fell swoop ever single of those freaks of nature and those costume freaks" said Elaine

Her fellow school student look on in shock at her words even Joyce was disgusted at her words

"I'm disgusted at you are just like your sick father and his twisted group of Friend of Humanity members that follow him tell me have you ever once ask me about my family have you ever wonder about my mother or other family members have you" said Joyce with tears running to her face

"Oh please tell me your aren't family are freaks of nature are they?" said Elaine with a evil grin on her face

"Yeah my family are mutants my little brother, Sister, my mom and father are and you want to know a big surprise Elaine?" asked Joyce and then Elaine and Alexia and other students looking at her

"what you're a freak oh that just great freak on the cheer squad I'll see you expelled from this school and you can go life with your own kind and I make sure I'll burn you house down with your freak family inside it" said Elaine and punched Joyce in the face and sent her to the ground blood came from her nose and Joyce rubbed the blood from her nose

"Get up freak and fight me" said Elaine

"No you're not worth fighting I've been brought never to use my power against anybody and I won't fight you" said Joyce and gets to his feet and then walks off

"Get back here now freak and fight me" said Elaine

"Get lost Elaine I told you I'm not fighting you Please don't try anything against me you won't be worth the effect" said Joyce and

"I do what I want freak you come back to this school then you regret it freak" said Elaine

Joyce just sticks a finger up at her and then leaves the school gym and head away from the school Gym.

Two hours later

Queens, New York

Joyce is sitting with her sister Lucy and they are watching television

"So you finally come clean about what you are sis?" said Lucy Newton

"Yeah and it felt good sis I never knew why I hang around her when are going back to the Institute" said Joyce

"Why don't join the X-men and make difference in the world"

"I'm not interested in fighting in against the government and fellow mutants I'm like dad a pacifist I won't fight unless I have to" said Joyce

Lucy got Joyce in a head lock but Joyce get free and locks her in a head lock

"Hey I fought you a pacifist and didn't fight?" asked Lucy

"When it comes to you sis I like fighting you I break the rules on that" said Joyce and she free her sister from the head lock.

"Are you sure I can't get you to join me and bro at the institute you can make a difference in this world" said Lucy

"Nar I prefer not to get involved in this battle between X-men and the Brotherhood I just want to become a doctor" said Joyce

End of Chapter 3:


	5. Capture by MRD

New Adventure of Spiderman and Spiderwoman

Chapter 4: Captured by M.D.R

Outside the Residence of Newton

Queens, New York

A black van pull up outside the house the side of them opened up and a squad of Friends of Humanity members exited the van carrying bottles of liquid they had paper in the rim of the bottles they line up

"Torch the freaks" screamed one of the Friend of Humanity members

This caused the residence around the Newton home come out and watched and cheered as the first FOH member tossed a petrol bomb it hit the front door and burst into the flames they keep tossing just then three of them are pulled to the ground with web lines standing on the roof of a black van is Spiderwoman

"The freaks stick together kill her" says the lead FOH member and draws a gun as did the others and trained weapons and started firing at Spiderwoman who dodge the bullets and took down one of the Friends of Humanity

"Arson and murder doesn't seem right in my books" says Spiderwoman as she takes down another FOH thug

"The freaks need to burn in hell like you should" says the lead FOH members and is dropkick by Spiderman as he arrives "sorry I'm late I had to call the fire department you won't believe how hard it be taken seriously when you are wearing a mask

The lead FOH members gets to his feet and looks over to see a purple energy ball emerging from the house and standing there are Joyce and her Lucy

"Mutants are" says FOH leader as the sound of sirens fill the night air and the lead Friend of Humanity members and just laughed "You think they do anything to me all have to say is the mutant started it and we were protecting the neighbourhood" he says

The polices and fire-engine pulled up followed by MDR (Mutant Division and Response unit) they push pass the police the lead MDR soldier he was a corneal an had a scar on the left side of his face and grey hair cut short and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes

"Take all the freaks" says the Corneal as MDR soldiers trained weapons at Spiderman, Spiderwoman, Joyce and Lucy they are taken away as fire fighters put out the fire and the polices take away the FOH

"They started it" says Joyce

"and I'm finish it" says the Corneal and the M.D.R soldier take the mutants, Spiderman and Spiderwoman taken into the back of a MDR transport and draw closed behind inside is a girl the same age as Joyce she is wearing a pair of demin jeans, a pair of black boots, a red T-shirt, a black demin jacket, a pair of fingerless gloves she had red medium length hair

The five of them felt the transport moving through the streets of New York Joyce tried to throw energy but nothing happened

"Don't waste your energy these trucks are fitted with dampening field renders anybody with power are powerless" says the red head girl

"How do we get out of here anyway I have a date to get back to?" ask Spiderwoman

"This is a one way trip girlie and that's to a MDR facility you'll spend the rest of your life there working for the government hunting down and capturing mutants and increasing the Government Mutant Programme" says the girl

"I'm where not mutants" says Spiderman

"Doesn't matter means you still get taken into Government sanction teams of metahumans and nothing like the Avengers" says the girl

"I never heard of a Dampening Technology who created it" ask Spiderwoman

"You have a scientific mind behind that mask of yours I'm not sure I know it wasn't Stark Industries or Roxoon Corporation but I heard it earned them five hundred thousand and every MRD transport vehicle has them fitted beside the doors are fitted with Adamntium locks and hinges the armour is impossible to cut through you tank shell to blow through the door side of the transport" says the girl

"My name Joyce Newton and this is my sister Lucy Newton what's yours" asks Joyce

"My name is Angelia Jones but you can call me Firestar" says the girl

"What about you we won't tell?" says Angelia

Just then the vehicle stop and the back door opened and another girl is thrown into the back of the transport she is Katherine (Kitty) Pryde and the door closes behind her meanwhile in the front of the vehicle the Corneal whistle a tone

"Everything ok corneal" ask the Driver

"Yeah sure we can keep moving Soldier" says the Corneal

"Yes sir" says the driver and then the vehicle started moving again and continued on it journey towards its destination

"Are you ok Kitty" ask Angelia

"I'm fine Angelia looks like the going to put us in X-Factor" says Kitty as she gets to her feet and goes an sit down near Lucy the she looks at Spiderman and Spiderwoman "hey your Spiderman and Spiderwoman I'm a huge fan of yours can I have your autograph please" ask Kitty

"Yeah sure have you got a pen" ask Spiderman

"Damn left my pen at the Institute sorry" says Kitty as the vehicle started to move again as it continued to move through the street of New York to its destination

"If you don't mind me ask what X-Factor?" ask Spiderman

"Government sanctioned mutant hunter's team they are mutants that MRDS captured and take them to a facility where scientist and generals select the best factors for hunting down and capturing mutants or if need be terminate mutants" says Kitty as she rubs tears from her eyes

"Is some the matter" ask Spiderwoman

"Yeah I had to watch X-factor drag off a neighbour a young woman and her six year old girl none helped them until her husband came home and tried to fight them off but he was arrested and locked away from his family" says Kitty

"Yeah I remember that Sgt Wayne Peck a Gulf war veteran currently serving 10 years at Rikers Island his wife and daughter are held in MDR facility most likely the facility we are going to" says Joyce they all felt the vehicle stop and sound of large metal doors opening and the vehicle moved inside the facility they vehicle finally stop and the door opened

Standing there are three MDR soldiers and the Corneal they could see a Doctor coming over to them he had a white lab covering a Sneaking suit he was bald and had blue eyes he look down at a clipboard and his sidearm was clearly visible

"You better have brought some good mutants for me this time Corneal Helms" says the Scientist

"We picked up some good freaks during our patrol we even pick up those new freaks costume Spiderman and Spiderwoman" says Corneal Helms

"Excellent they will make perfect new members of our X-factor squad ok take the mutant and costume hero to the examination room I want to learn what powers they have General Edward Kelly will be coming for an inspection next month" says the scientist

MDR soldiers then escorted Spiderman and Spiderwoman into the Main building they look to see an energy dome over the facility then they enter the facility they look around the facility to see more MDR soldiers patrolling the facility and Androids patrolling the holding cell area

"What are they I never seen them before" ask Joyce

"Those a sentinels they are fitted with an advance stealth system allows them to blend in to acquire their targets for MDR" says Kitty The Corneal Helms walks off to another part of the facility Whistling another tone rule Britannia)

Mutant examination room

MDR facility

Joyce Newton hand is held in place as it placed on a finger print scanner and her fingers prints are taken and starts to run a scan for a criminal record they have an Sentinel examine Joyce for her abilities

"ID confirmed Joyce Newton mutant abilities energy blast no criminal record found" says the sentinel Kitty Pryde is forced to go next by the MDR soldiers and the same process is done on her as was Joyce

"ID confirmed Katherine Pryde mutant ability phasing no criminal record found" says the sentinel and then Lucy is forced to undergo the process

"ID confirmed Lucy Newton mutant ability Kinetic manipulation No criminal record found" says the Sentinel and then Angelia Jones

"ID confirmed Angelia Jones mutant ability to generate microwave energy and intense heat no criminal record found" says

Spiderman gloves are forceful removed by MDR his hand is placed on the fingerprint scanner and his prints are run

"ID confirmed Peter Parker abilities wall clawing, Super strength and genetic webbing" says the Sentinel

Spiderwoman has her gloves and her shoved down on the scanner and her fingerprints are run

"ID Confirmed Mary Jane Watson abilities all make subject Peter Parker no criminal record found criminal has been found for Philip Watson mob lieutenant for Kingpin no other information available" says the sentinel

"Ok take them to the Vault" says the Scientist as he writes the names down on a clipboard "has anyone seen Corneal Helms" he ask

"No Doctor Morbius we haven't seen him sense we returned to the facility" says one of MDR soldiers as they lead the group of capture kids to a large room filled with cells they where hundreds of cells over ten floor each of them had a person inside them they are each placed inside a cell an energy force shield cover the entrance to the cells as well as a metal door with a tinted window that allows people inside to look out only.

Spiderwoman walks around she tried her web shooters but nothing happened "must be those same dampening technology as the MDR Transport I wonder who created those gadgets" she thought to herself she looks outside the cell to see each floor of the facility was patrolled by MDR soldiers they are armed with FN 2000 Assault rifle and have visor covering their face

"Any idea how we get out of here tiger" ask Spiderwoman

"Sorry no idea those energy shield will fry us the moment we try to get through them" says Spiderman

"So why do you do it Peter, MJ why do it why become a hero" ask Joyce

"It's a long story" says Spiderman

"I real don't think we are going anyway Tiger you might as well tell them our story" says Spiderwoman

Spiderman went on to tell his new friends his and MJ story and why they became hero after failing to stop the man that would go onto his uncle and Mary Jane mom and that he was working for MJ father and that they live by words his uncle had always said to him that with great power must come great responsibility

"Sorry to hear about your mom MJ" says Joyce

"Thanks Joyce" says Spiderwoman

Elsewhere

MDR command ops

Corneal Helms enters the command Ops to find it being operated by a female she is wearing an officer uniform she has her sidearm clearly visible at her hip and red hair cut to a medium length she has a pair of glasses covering her brown eyes Corneal Helms calmly screws a suppresser to his sidearm

Corneal Helms notices she is looking at the screens she is monitoring The Vault and noticed Spiderman and Spiderwoman in the cells and IDS of Spiderman and Spiderwoman was visible on the computer screen

Corneal Helms walks toward the female operator and placed his arms on her shoulder and held gun to the back of the chair

"Evening my dear I see we have a collection of freaks locked up at the facility" say Corneal Helms

"Yeah General Kelly will be pleased the Sentinels Soldiers are working perfectly to" says the female operator

"So any idea which new mutants will join X-factor" asks Corneal Helms

"That my job so far we have decided to add Joyce Newton, Angelia Jones, Katherine Pryde, Kurt Wagner, Robert Drake, Samuel Guthrie and sister Paige Guthrie oh and we might add the first Metahuman in Spiderman and then the other haven't been decided let" says female operator

"I'm looking for information on Michelle Peck and Isabel Peck which cell are they in anyway" ask Corneal Helms

"Hum why would you like to know for anyway" ask the female Operator

"Just wondering that's all" says Corneal Helms

"Hum I'll check for Corneal Helms" she says and check the computer system and found the cell number "Hum Peck, Michelle Penelope codename none given currently held in cell 159 mutant ability Psionic blast and Peck, Isabel Elisa codename not let ready for military training both are on indefinite lockdown not qualified for X-Factor tours" she says

"How come they haven't been put on X-Factor anyway" enquired Corneal Helms

"You know Michelle has a criminal record and her daughter Isabel destroy a park jungle gym hurt five kids" says the female operator "hey you know it the standard rules any mutants that comes up with a criminal record are instantly blackballed not mention she married to that US Marine Sgt Wayne Peck he's currently in Rikers Island" she added

"Oh I was just wondering that's all you know who got access to the Vault doors to speak with those mutants" ask Corneal Helms

"Hey you're not Corneal Helms" she says and Corneal Helms turns the female Operator towards and see the Corneal Helm weapon pointed at her head

"Your right doll I'm not" he says and fired the gun and killed the female operator who then slums in the chair and pulls the dead body out of the chair and drag it to locker and opened the door and placed the body inside it

Corneal Helms puts his gun away and walks back to the console and sits down in the chair places a small device onto the large console and he starts to hack into the console while he was working he was humming the theme from Doctor who he started read information on Mutants held in the cells after he had the information he wanted

"Damn it I need to become a Doctor to unlock the cell area oh well my mother will be pleased when I become a doctor" he says to himself and search for information on the Doctors that have access to unlock the cells

"Hum my best bet is Doctor William Hunt he's inside his quarters" he says to himself and walks toward the staff sleeping quarters.

End of chapter 4:


End file.
